Count On Me
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: He found her on a stormy night frightened and terrified. And at that moment it never crossed his mind that SHE was his enemy because he was much too busy telling her it was going to be okay... Sam/Scam


HI EVERYONE, :D

Another one-shot I decided to write up just recently.

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies is property of Marathon Inc… (UGH) :P**

Anyway on to greener pastures! I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

The roads were slippery tonight, to say the least. Sam heard her father sigh as he kept his eyes on the road, focusing on the long drive home. They were just getting back from a party, and they all knew it was much too late right now. They were supposed to have come home hours ago, but no it hadn't happened. It never happened when they went to her dad's business parties. Some colleague or friend would always come by and her father being the polite man he was would stop to talk to them no matter how long it took.

And that was exactly how it became the time it was now when they were driving home at night. Her eyes glanced at her crystal blue watch, smiling because it was her mother's and she had allowed her to wear it tonight. She sighed when she saw the time though, unable to keep her frown off her face because it was 2:45 am, and it was a Monday night.

**She had a calculus test tomorrow morning. **

She felt a tap on her arm and she turned to her left finding her mother watching her with a concerned face. "Is everything okay sweetie?" Sam smiled forgetting her test for a moment, she didn't want to sound so trivial in front of her parents. It was obvious they were tired too. "No mom.." she said quietly. "I'm okay...just a little tired." Gaby smiled back at her. "Ah I see, well don't worry about your test dear. We're taking the shortcut home, we should be there in no time."

Sam blushed in embarrassment and smiled. How did her mother know about the test? She didn't remember telling her about it. "..Thanks mom" she said shyly watching her mother laugh as she said it was no problem at all. She honestly didn't know what she would do without her parents, they were always looking out for her. They always had her back, and she was so thankful for that.

A bump in the road made the car jump a bit and Sam bit her lip wondering what shortcut her dad was taking. "Uh mom.." Her mother turned to her. "Is everything okay?" Her dad laughed. "Yes Sammie everything is fine, we just went over a log." Her eyes widened. A log? They were in a forest?

"Dad, are you taking a short cut through the forest?" She frowned her face tense from worry. Although her dad was one of the best drivers she knew a short cut through the forest wasn't a good idea. Especially not on a dark and stormy night while it was still raining. "No I'm not.." He said with amusement in his voice when he heard Sam's panic. "We're still on the road, near the forest...not in it. It's fine don't worry about it."

She let out a breath and leaned back on the car seat, resting her sore back. Her dad knew what he was doing, she should just shut up now and stop being so darn paranoid. "_I blame school_" Sam thought smiling a little because she knew she loved school but not getting enough sleep before a test made her panic more than it should for a straight A student. And she hadn't even gotten to revise the material yet. "_Oh whatever..." _She thought turning her head to let her eyes look out of the window. _"I'll worry about that when I get home_." Forgetting about her test for now she stared out of the window looking into the darkness of the night. She could hear the rain slapping against the windows of the car and it was obvious that they were facing a storm right now. She never did like storms.

_"I hope there isn't thunder.."_ She thought tracing a pattern on the misty glass only to jump when she heard thunder boom in the distance. "Great.. "she muttered under her breath, scooting away from the window. Sam really didn't like thunder storms....or lightening. She couldn't wait until they got home, and she could sleep the storm away. Smiling, she closed her eyes already drowsy from being up for so long when she stopped suddenly her eyes opening in a flash when she felt the car shake violently.

A scream emitted from her mouth when she felt her body roll to the side and she struggled not to collide into her mom. What was going on here?! "Dad?!" She screamed, her fingers digging into the car's soft seats from panic. Her dad didn't say anything obviously focusing on getting a grip on the vehicle and a moment later she relaxed when the car started moving along normally. "Sorry dear.." he said, relief clear in his voice. "I didn't know there would be other cars along this road. Apparently one almost crashed into us." Her eyes widened. She really hated careless drivers.

"Be careful daddy" she said trying to calm her racing nerves. She had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. And she didn't know why, but it refused to go away. This almost car accident wasn't helping to ease her worries. She sighed knowing she could count on her dad, he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to them. Mentally cursing at the driver she almost hoped her dad had gotten the number of the car so she could report the guy later, but seeing that it was such a rainy night she didn't expect him to have seen it. Well at least they had been lucky, at least there hadn't been an accident...

**But luck wasn't on her side tonight.**

All at once Sam felt her lungs exploding from screams mixing in with those of her mother and father's as the car staggered back. She didn't need to think twice to determine what had happened when she heard the loud crash, felt the impact of the collision shudder through her limp body. They had been hit head on by another driver. Now they were spinning out of control. Her nails scratched against the car seat as she struggled to get a grip, her eyes going blurry from the speed of the vehicle's rotation, and she felt as if she would vomit as her stomach lurched in sudden panic. She heard her father swear under his breath and she heard him slam his foot on the breaks hoping to stop the disaster that was forming here and now. Trying so hard to not let it happen.

**But it didn't work.**

The car's tires continued to screech, the sounds horrifying and fading in with the sounds of the thunder storm. Sam felt nauseous and it became hard to breathe, but she felt herself screaming again when she felt the car door lurch open with a sudden boom. Soon the howling wind was making her hair fly everywhere, she couldn't even see anything at all now. Her arm shot out desperately trying to close the door, but she couldn't reach the handle. One terrifying moment later she felt her body fly out of the car as she hit the edge of the road, her body coursing with pain. Sam tried not to scream in agony trying to stand up only to gasp when she fell back from the pain, her vision fading too fast to regain. But she did see something that made her eyes open with a flash.

"SAMMIE!!!" She heard her mother's panicked scream before the car reeled off the edge of the road quickly sliding off the edge and into the forests below. Her eyes widened in panic and she dragged herself to the car forgetting her pain, desperately trying to reach her mom and dad. If only there was some way to make it stop. Her nails scratched against the surface of the car door, her fingers touching it barely before it fell all the way down, taking her body of its feet to fall down into the muddy dark forests below along with the car. It all happened too fast for her to do anything, for her to make any plan. Her eyes squeezed shut and she tried to ignore her pain as her body kept falling, kept crashing down for what seemed like eternity.

She could hear the shudder of the trees around her being crushed violently and pushed out of the way as her dad's car plummeted lower and lower into the forest. She thought she caught sight of her mother's hopeless eyes and father's panicked face before she slipped out of consciousness when her head suddenly hit the edge of a cold stone.

* * *

Moaning from pain her eyes opened slowly. She sat up when she felt nothing but coldness around her. Her body was soaked to the bone and her clothes were crumpled and torn now. She rubbed her temples, blinking her eyes only to gasp when she felt her fingers quiver from pain at the simple movement. Bringing her hand in front of her face she saw blood covering it, scratches cutting into the skin of her palm and wrist. Glancing around wildly she saw the forest she was in and when she saw her father's car no where to be found she panicked remembering what had happened.

**The accident.**

Where were her parents?

Taking a deep breath, she tried not to cry as she wiped away her tears. Looking to her left and then right she saw no sign of her dad's white Audi anywhere amongst the fallen trees. Where were they? Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she thought of the possibility she never wanted to believe. They couldn't...could they? She shook her head violently. No. No! They couldn't be! They could NEVER be gone! Her parents could not be....

**Dead...**

Taking a shaky breath she rubbed her arms, wincing from pain as she sat amongst the fallen logs and rocks. Her head hurt so much and she remembered why now. She had hit her head. Turning to her side she could see the white stone where her head had been resting. And even in the darkness of the night she could see blood coating the stone. Her blood staining the stone's rough surface.

Ignoring her pain she moved to raise herself off the ground. She had to find her parents. They had to be okay. She tried not to cry bitterly because she knew a car accident as bad as this one, falling off a staggering height as they had, was a killer situation. She was lucky to still be alive, and she had been lucky enough to fall out of the car. She bit her lip thinking of her mom and dad. Her parents had been stuck inside the car...

They needed help. They needed her help right now! She had to get to them. Moving to stand she screamed in unbearable pain, her scream echoing throughout the empty forest making the leaves shudder as she fell back with a crash. Biting her lip, hard enough to draw blood she struggled to stand again, only to scream harder and fall back again.

Her body ached from the effort but she refused to give up. There was no one else here, she had to rescue her mom and dad. They needed her help, she couldn't let them down. They were both counting on her, she knew they were. If something happened to them she would never be able to forgive herself. Trying to stand again she staggered back her back hitting the fallen log behind her with a crash. Why couldn't she stand?

Sam fought to deny the obvious, even though she knew she was injured badly. She was quite sure her leg was broken, because she couldn't even move her toe without screaming in agony. But what made it all worse was that she was stuck. Her left leg was trapped between a row of stones and the fallen logs. She cursed at herself trying to summon her broken strength, trying to push the log away even though she knew she was much too weak to move at all. She tried again and again, and over again, never ceasing to quit. Never wanting to give up.

She pushed at the log again only to scream in frustration and agony her eyes aching to cry at her predicament. Her parents needed her! They could be dead..they could be hanging onto their last moment right now worrying about her, worrying if she was okay. She tried not to cry bitterly as she knew that she wasn't being able to do anything for them right now, nothing but pray that they were alright, and what good was that? She wasn't even sure if they were alive or dead.

Opening her mouth Sam screamed for them, hoping that maybe they would hear their daughter's desperate voice trying to reach them. Maybe they were okay. Maybe they were looking for her right now. Sam screamed as loud as she could hoping they would hear her, hoping that anyone would hear her and come to help. "Mom!!!" she screamed, her voice cracking from the effort.

"Dad!!" Her lungs felt as if they would burst but she refused to stop trying to reach them. The distant smell of petrol only scaring her more and more as she tried not to think that maybe the car had caught fire. Her parents had to be okay, they just had to be. She tried digging into the pocket of her jeans, hoping to find her cell phone, then she could call for help. Her eyes widened and she felt her body rack with sobs as what she was sure was her last hope, faded away. There was nothing but bits and pieces of plastic, glass and metal where her phone had once been. Sam cried dropping her head, her every hope crushed even worse than her non-existent phone.

**What would she do now?**

She shivered as she sat there, her ears strained as she listened for a sound. Hoping her mom and dad would be walking over to her. Or maybe someone else, anyone would come and save her. Sam closed her eyes and sighed, her body still shaking with sobs because she knew that there was no one here. Very few people even took this path and she knew that at this time of night it was unlikely if not downright impossible for anyone to be here. But what else could she do but scream for help? Sam screamed as loud as she could hoping that someone, somehow would come to her rescue. "Help!!!!" She screamed, placing her own hands over her ears to shut out her desperate screams. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!""

* * *

A dark figure walked slowly along the side of the road in the night. Keeping his head down the man tried to ease away his problems. It wasn't easy to be living in constant hiding, always worrying when you would get caught. But that's just the type of life Tim Scam was living, and he was okay with as long as he stayed ahead of the game and didn't give Jerry the chance to arrest him more than he could avoid. He sighed, watching his breath dance in front of him in wisps of white smoke. It was chilly tonight and it had been raining, and he was thankful the rain had stopped. There really was no place to hide from the storm in this area anyway and he really didn't want to go down into the forest below.

Scam smirked thinking of how frustrated Jerry would be when he discovered he was missing again tonight. He had after all, made a habit of escaping from Jerry's prisons. Part of him did it just to irritate the old man, to see him panic when he had gone and done what was believed to be impossible and break out of another high-tech WOOHP prison, specially designed for him. The best of the most dangerous villains WOOHP had ever seen. He smirked knowing he liked his reputation after all, no matter how difficult life on the run was.

Enjoying the peaceful night, absent of the police sirens he was too familiar with, chasing him to capture him and take him back to WOOHP, Scam had to admit he was having a good time. His peace however was shattered when he heard a distant scream that only seemed to get closer and closer as he walked along the edge of the road. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the sound. What was it?

It sounded almost...human. He stopped along the perimeter of the forest, his sea-foam eyes, almost the colour of the forest itself staring down at the trees below. Scam waited for the sound again, curiosity leading him to want to figure out what was going on here. His ears perked up when he heard it again and this time it was clearer than before. It sounded like a girl...a girl's voice. And whoever she was she was screaming for help. He could hear the desperateness in her voice and for some reason he found himself moving towards a narrow path leading into the dark forest.

For some reason he felt like he had heard that voice before, but he wasn't sure and he had to make sure before curiosity ate away at his very being. His eyebrow raised as he saw the mess the forest was in, noting the way the trees seemed almost scattered around him. It looked like something bad had happened her tonight, something that that girl was most probably a part of. Pushing through the fallen trees and logs he let himself walk into the forest, following the sound of the girl's desperate cries for help to lead him to where she was trapped.

* * *

He sighed, just a little bit tired after twenty or so minutes of walking through the thick forest. But he was glad that the sound he had been following hadn't stopped and it was closer now. So close that he could hear it clearly, as if it was right next to his ear.

"Help!"

Scam stopped suddenly when he was sure he was less than a few feet away from this girl. And even though he couldn't see her, he had a sinking suspicion he now knew who that voice belonged to. But it didn't make sense. What would SHE be doing here, alone on a dark and stormy night. Forcing himself to walk closer, his eyes narrowed when he was sure he saw flaming red hair hanging down to the girl's waist. And he sighed because even if he wasn't in front of her, he knew she was one of the little spies he always fought with.

**Samantha Simpson to be exact. **

He would recognize that hair, and that voice anywhere. Knowing that she was screaming for help he hesitated but couldn't stop himself from walking closer to her, from wanting to know what was making her so truly afraid. When he was right behind her he noticed that she was actually bleeding, and his eyes widened as he saw gashes and scratches on her skin where the moon illuminated her form. And he found himself panicking wonder what exactly had happened to Sam after all. "Sam!" He screamed suddenly and he noticed how her body which was just seconds ago shaking from the cold and her sobs, stiffened up at the sound of his voice.

Sam's eyes widened as she struggled to focus. Was that really HIS voice she just heard? Had someone actually found her and was that person actually her enemy? She turned her head slowly in the direction of his voice, which had been coming from behind her. She gulped closing her eyes for a moment and turning her head, finally allowing her eyes to open as she saw none other than Tim Scam standing there behind her. Did he actually look afraid? Concerned? For...her?

Sam gasped as she wondered if he would be horrible enough to use this chance to eliminate one of his enemies. Seeing she was trapped, bruised and battered she knew it would be easier than ever. No one would even know how she died if he chose to kill her. It was almost too easy for him and she wondered why he wouldn't take the chance. But when she looked up at his face her eyes widened when she saw concern in his eyes. And for some reason she got the feeling that he wasn't going to hurt her...and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he looked so scared, or because of the fact that he wasn't laughing at her pain. All of those things made her think that maybe...just maybe she could count on him tonight.

Scam ignored the look she was giving him to stare at the girl. He could see how damaged she looked. Her normally porcelain skin was stained with blood, some of it still flowing from her cuts. Her crimson hair was unruly and tangled and he could see bits and pieces of leaves and twigs tangled within it. But most of all it was all the pain on her face and the hopelessness in her eyes that looked so out of place. Scam had to admit he had never seen Samantha Simpson look so hopeless.

"What happened?" he asked suddenly forgetting the fact that he should be dancing that his enemy was hurt badly. For some reason he wanted her to be okay, she didn't deserve to lose to nature like this. Dying fighting him was another story, for another day. Right now she needed help. Sam gulped her throat still aching from her screaming as she struggled to speak. Perhaps he would help her? Sam shut up the voice in her head that raged that he never would help. That he was her enemy.

Sure he was her enemy,

but he was also her only hope right now and she had to take the chance.

**No matter how bleak it looked.**

"An accident...a car accident" she said slowly as she watched his eyes light up in understanding, obviously seeing how a car accident could have led her to her current battered self. He sighed before he moved over to her slowly, ignoring the panic rising in her emerald eyes. He knew she didn't trust him and he honestly didn't care what she thought of him as long as he was able to help her.

**How awkward was that? **

Ignoring his twisted logic he sat next to her, studying her position. It didn't take him long to see that she was stuck. Sam's leg was trapped quite violently between the rocks and he could see blood marking every place on the stones around here. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, she must be in a lot of pain. Without explaining what he was doing he reached out to her leg trying to lift it out from the trap made of rocks and stones only to have her hiss in pain and agony. "St-stop.." she rasped out, pain clear in her normally calm voice. He sighed. Okay that approach wasn't going to work.

Glancing at the rocks he noted how they seemed to be embedded into the ground, held there with layers of frozen dirt and she had just had the misfortune of being trapped in between them. He would have to move the rocks to free her leg. Not really knowing why he wanted to help her, Scam lowered down to the rocks, clenching his teeth and trying to force them out of the ground. He relaxed a moment later when one of the rock shattered thanks to his strength and pushed away from her leg, giving her a little more room to move.

"Try and see if you can wiggle your leg out" he said to her, trying to mask the concern in his voice. She bit her lip and nodded trying to move her leg but she felt herself scream from pain with just the slightest movement of her leg. And now she was a hundred percent sure it was broken. "I can't.." she said slowly, trying not to wonder what he thought of her now seeing her so weak and helpless. He probably thought she was pathetic. Why was he helping her anyway? Why wasn't he laughing at her pain? Making her death come faster than it would from being trapped alone in a forest without food or water?

He nodded realizing her leg was probably broken and that was why she couldn't move it. "Hang on.." he muttered as he moved to pull away the other rocks and stones that trapped her leg. Sam found herself watching in awe as he helped her free. Was Tim Scam really noble enough to put aside their enmity to save her life? Why? She was shaken from her thoughts when he wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Slowly he began to lift her out from in between the rocks.

Sam gasped digging her fingers into Scam's shoulder and hissing from pain, as he lifted her out from her spot where she was stuck between the rocks. She could feel her leg pulsing and she almost cried from the sheer pain coursing through her skin. It was obvious she was bleeding. Scam sighed making her sit on a fallen log as he inspected her leg, her white jeans ruined with rips and tears, and stained from the blood she had lost from the cuts. And somewhere inside him, he felt bad for finding her in this state. Soon he found himself wrapping his scarf around her leg, and he didn't bother to look at her face because he knew she was probably frozen with shock at what he was doing.

He knew she thought he would use this opportunity to kill her off easily. But Tim Scam didn't play dirty. He wasn't going to take advantage of her in her bruised and battered state. It just wasn't...right. He knew he didn't need this unfair advantage over this girl. They could fight again when she was in proper physical shape, not when she was broken down like this.

She watched him in shock, wondering how he was even capable of being so nice, and because he was showing so much kindness to her, his enemy she couldn't help but feel hope build up inside of her. Maybe he would help her parents?

Scam pulled back after securing the scarf around her leg, tying to make sure it stayed and kept the blood from oozing out. She didn't need to lose anymore than she already had. "Come on..." he said slowly trying not to sound too panicked. Why was he panicked anyway? "I'll take you to the hospital, you need help." Sam gasped when she felt him trying to help her up. As kind as he was being right now she couldn't go to the hospital without knowing what happened to her parents. Granted Scam probably didn't know they had been with her and she wasn't even sure he would care. "No.." Sam said pushing him away.

He watched her with confusion written on his face. Was she refusing his help because he was her enemy? Somehow he didn't feel Sam would be that harsh on him, especially not when she needed help. But it was her choice to make, if she didn't want his help, so be it. He sighed, and Sam watched his demeanour change completely from that of a concerned man to that of an angry one as he moved to stand up and walk away. Was he going to leave her here helpless and unable to help her parents?

Sam screamed his name grabbing his arm before he could get away and he looked to her in shock wondering what she was doing now.

"Please…" Sam begged. "Please help them." She sobbed unable to hold back her tears. Scam watched her with narrowed eyes wondering what she was talking about now. Sam gulped moving closer to him, almost collapsing in his lap by this point. She made him face her, letting him see her desperate face as she cried. "You can kill me if you want…but please save my parents…" she said in between sobs, her hands tightly clutching his shirt because she knew she was hanging onto her last hope to make her parents survive, even if he was Tim Scam.

His eyes widened as he heard her words. Her parents were here too? They had been caught in the accident? Seeing him go silent and not respond Sam shook his arm carefully, trying to make him answer her. Trying to make him say that he would help. She would do anything for him if he saved their lives. She would kill herself if he would just save her parents from dying. She wondered if she should make him that offer.

**Her life for her mom and dad's.**

Sam gulped as her heart beat faster in her chest as he continued to say nothing. She thought about it again. Her life in exchange for her mother and father's. Two lives for the price of one, it wasn't exactly a fair deal but she knew how he would see it. Tim Scam being her enemy wouldn't see it as an unfair deal. He would see it as this:

**The life of his enemy, one of his worst enemies in the place of two innocent people's lives. **

Sam was almost certain he would take the deal. Why wouldn't he? He had every reason to! And he wouldn't even have to be bothered with killing her. Scam wouldn't have to plot or devise a plan or even have to stain his hands with what she was sure he saw as her dirty blood. Sam forced her mind to shut up as her eyes glanced at his hands already covered with her blood, telling her maybe that wasn't so true.

She had to assume he would be her enemy and do this right. That he would pick taking her life over her parents. Sam spoke again when she heard him say her name hesitatingly. No. No! He didn't want to help her parents! He was going to let them die, kill two birds with one stone and torment her with the knowledge that nothing could be done to save her mother and father now. She had to try harder. She had to convince him, push him to save them. Even if it took her dying as a price.

"Please!" Sam screamed, gripping the front of his shirt. "Please help them Tim!" She sobbed. "I'm begging you. You can kill me, I won't go back on my word. I promise!" She made sure to look into his eyes letting him see her sorrow and desperation as she bargained with him. "You don't have to kill me yourself. If you want...if-if you like I could kill myself!" Sam continued on hoping he was listening to her. "You can just leave me here, in this forest to die! I swear I won't ask you to help me. I'll stay here until I die! Please Tim!" Her hands pulled at his shirt, trying to make him respond as he sat there unmoving while watching her scream and beg him.

His eyes were wide and he tried to hide his shock but he was in awe. How could anyone love anyone else so much? How could she love her parents this much? He knew though that if he wanted to help her he had to save her parents, because judging by her words and desperation he was sure she would die without them anyway. He might as well drive a stake through her heart if he didn't save her parents. It was clear she wouldn't be able to live without them.

Looking down at her tear-stained face he frowned wanting her to stop crying. She was going to drive herself crazy like this. "Sam?..." he said slowly placing his hands over her trembling ones, where she was clutching onto his shirt. He watched her shake her head wildly probably thinking he wouldn't care. That he would be so heartless to use this tragedy as an opportunity to kill her. Even he wasn't that heartless.

"Sam" he said again raising her chin with his finger, making her look into his eyes. "Stop crying, it won't-" "I know it won't change your mind Tim!" She said cutting in and not even letting him finish his sentence. He only wanted to tell her it was going to be okay. She kept crying while holding onto him. _"How can I change his mind? _Sam thought desperately. _"How can I make him agree?"_

He watched her about to speak again, probably beg him to help her. And he found that he really couldn't hear her begging him anymore, because as hard as his heart was it had limits. Just watching her cry like this was breaking his heart. She sighed but started to speak. "Tim please I-" Her eyes widened and her mind went blank as she felt his lips crash onto hers, keeping her from begging him any longer.

Scam wasn't really sure why he kissed her. He just wanted her to stop crying, to stop being so hopeless. He couldn't take her sadness anymore. Making sure to keep the kiss brief he pulled away to find her staring at him with widened eyes, the smallest of blushes on her face. Scam carefully trailed his fingers through her hair, glad that she had stopped crying even if he had to go to extremes to make it happen. He was shocked when she threw her arms around him, hugging him and crying into his shoulder for a few moments. It scared him because he had never seen her so torn apart.

She sniffed and pulled away feeling so lost and confused. "I'm...sorry" she whispered not meeting his eyes. He gave her a soft smile slowly raising her chin with his finger making her look at him. Sam had to admit she had never seen him look so sincere. "Where are your parents?" he asked making sure to keep his voice comforting so that she wouldn't question his motives again.

"I don't know..." Sam said sadly. "I'm not even sure if they are...alive." Scam shook his head. "No, don't think like that, they'll be fine." Sam bit her lip and nodded hoping he was right. She was so thankful that he was here with her. She wouldn't be able to handle this on her own. "Come on..." he said moving to stand. "We need to find them." Sam nodded slowly and moved to stand only to gasp and fall back, her face twisted in pain and suffering. It didn't take him long to notice her leg was injured, possibly broken. She couldn't walk.

He sighed before leaning down and moving to pick her up in his arms. Sam blushed slightly watching him in surprise as he simply placed his arms around her and picked her up bridal style. Soon he was carrying her through the dark forest as they both looked for her mom and dad. Sam kept her eyes on his face as he scanned the area looking for any sign of her parent's car. She couldn't help but smile when he wasn't looking, only because he was doing so much for her despite them being enemies. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure to stay close to him, needing comfort at this moment more than anything else.

It didn't take them long to spot the white vehicle laying on its side near by a narrow stream. Sam panicked, immediately stiffening in his arms but he told her to calm down telling her it was going to be okay. Finding a fallen log he put her down while walking towards the car himself. His eyes narrowed as he saw the damage done to it. It had definitely been some accident, the car was in scraps, bent out of shape. Walking right up to it he could see Sam's parents. Pain was clear on their faces and he couldn't help but note the resemblance they had to their daughter. Even in their bruised and battered state he could see how much they looked like her. Especially Sam's mother, who liked almost exactly like Sam only older and with darker hair. Looking closely he could see that they were both still breathing. They were alive.

Sighing in relief he moved to help them out. Bending over to the side of the car he tried to open the door only to grimace when he found it jammed. Using all of his strength he pulled at the door making it pull apart after a moment. Taking a deep breath he pushed his way through the car and carefully reached for Sam's mother's arm. He heard her emit a moan of pain and he knew that was a good sign.

Pulling her out he carefully walked over to Sam placing her on the log next to her. He watched Sam panic and cry as she tried to shake her mother, trying to make her wake up. He had never seen her so sad. Sam looked up at him in panic. "Is she dead Tim?.." He shook his head. "No she's just unconscious." Sam took a breath of relief carefully wrapping her mom in a hug, thankful that she was alive. Sam watched Scam in awe, her heart swelling with happiness as he helped her father out of the car as well. She watched him smile when he told her that her father too was alive. There was nothing to worry about now, everything was going to be okay.

Sam kept her gaze on Scam wondering how she would ever thank him for this. He had no reason to help her like this. She had never even thought there was so much humanity in this man. How could he just put his hatred for her aside and help her like that? She wasn't sure if she would have been able to do the same for him. Or any enemy of hers. He sighed, obviously tired after grappling with the car and carrying her around. Coming over to her he handed her his phone. Sam looked at him as he spoke. "Call the ambulance..." he said slowly and then he seemed to pause in thought.

She should really let WOOHP know too. They could make it easier for her to get help as soon as possible. Her friends needed to know so that she could be given comfort. Jerry was more or less of a second dad to her and she needed that right now. He put aside his hesitation and finished his sentence. "And call WOOHP."

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him in surprise. _"He wants me to call WOOHP? Doesn't he know Jerry will find out where he is? Unless he's planning on leaving...Is he leaving?"_ Sam kept looking at him sadly. Was he really going to leave her here until help came? Not that she expected him to stay, he had already done so much for her, but it would be ... nice.

"So are you going to leave now...Tim?" Sam asked, her voice soft and she looked away from him. She knew it was a stupid question. Why would he stay and get himself caught on purpose? He shook his head and sighed as he watched her sad face.

"No." Sam snapped her head up and looked at him in shock, her eyes wide enough to pop. He was staying with her? Until help came? He wasn't going to go and save himself? Why? Feeling him place his hand on her shoulder Sam reached up and held his face in her hands. Staring at him for just a moment she pulled him closer and kissed him, the need to thank him growing too much to bear. When she pulled away he said nothing simply holding her in his arms and letting her call WOOHP and the ambulance. He would stay with her until help came.

* * *

Sam sighed as she sat in the hospital being wrapped up in a hug by her closest friends. Alex and Clover had arrived at the hospital promptly after Sam had called. Jerry too had arrived and they had taken her parents to the hospital. After having her leg examined the doctor's had determined that it wasn't broken just strained badly. She would be able to walk on her own soon. Rubbing her temples Sam could hardly believe it was all over. She could still hardly believe that her parents were both alive. They were both going to be okay soon.

And...Sam bit her lip and smiled softly. It was all because of Tim Scam. Sam smiled again as she thought about how kind he had been to her. How he had eased away her fears and made sure she was all right. He had saved her parents and she still didn't know how to thank him. She didn't think there would ever be any way to thank him. He had done so much.

Her thoughts lingered back to the kiss he had given her to calm her down. Sam blushed softly as she remembered how he had let her count on him to feel safe. She would always be grateful to him now. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that she hadn't seen Scam ever since Jerry had arrived at the scene. It was probably because she had moved to help her mom and dad right away. Making sure the got the help they needed. But now she couldn't help but wonder where he was.

She hadn't even gotten to thank him yet. Sam noticed Jerry coming out of her father's room and she smiled as he walked over to her. Jerry smiled. "You were so lucky Sam..I just spoke to the doctor they barely made it." Sam smiled feeling nothing but relief flooding through her body. But luck had nothing to do with it. Tim Scam was the reason they were alive today and Sam knew she just had to thank him for this somehow. "By the way.." Jerry said sitting next to Sam. "Don't worry about Tim Scam." Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up at Jerry wondering what he was talking about when he suddenly made it clear.

"He's been arrested already, he's at WOOHP right now." Sam tried not to outwardly glare when she heard that, but she knew her face was betraying her anyway. Jerry had arrested Tim? Just because he had chosen to help her and not leave? What kind of justice was that? Sam nodded at Jerry although she felt the urge to yell. She needed to thank Tim, and she had to go to WOOHP right now.

* * *

Scam sighed as he sat in his prison. He had expected to end up in here but oddly enough he didn't mind. He felt good. It had been a while since he had done anything nice for anyone, he didn't do good deeds often but he found that he didn't mind helping Sam.

**For some odd reason.**

His eyes widened when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. Assuming it was a guard he sighed but his eyes widened when he saw her.

**Sam**.

Standing outside of his jail cell watching him. His eyes softened as he noted she was standing with the support of crutches and part of him just wanted to carry her again. Telling himself to get a grip he stood up walking to the front of the cell so that he was right in front of her. Sam smiled sadly as she watched him.

She wasn't happy to see him in jail, not like this anyway. He had only helped her, he didn't deserve this right now. She sighed but before she could speak he spoke making her listen. "How are your parents?" Sam blinked looking at him and smiling. He was still entirely concerned about her.

"They're okay.." She said looking into his eyes. "Thanks to you." Scam chuckled and gave her a small smile. "Don't mention it." Sam sighed. How could he be so cool with saving her parents? Especially since it had landed him in jail. "Are you okay?" he asked suddenly making her smile at him. "I'm fine" Sam said softly still staring at him in complete and total awe. How could he care so much?

"Thanks.." Sam said blushing softly. "For helping me and saving my parents. I know my parents wouldn't have made it if you hadn't helped me." Sam gave him a sad smile as she watched him smile. "I'm sorry..." she said slowly looking at the cell he was stuck in.

**He didn't even deserve to be in jail.**

"For what?" he said looking at her with a small smirk. Sam sighed. "That you got caught just for helping me, you don't deserve this...I'm sorry." Sam looked down unable to even meet eyes with him. Her mind swam with thoughts of guilt and betrayal as her heart hurt from the burden of knowing he was in jail because he helped her. It was her fault. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought HE would help her in her time of need. He had saved her parents lives. That was something she would never forget. She owed him so much.

He said nothing simply watching her with a calm expression on his face. Sam smiled and cleared her throat. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded telling her to go on. Sam sighed. "Why did you save my parents?" she asked as she stood in front of his cell staring at him. She saw no sign of regret on his face, at all. No regret for helping his enemy.

Scam smirked slightly as he watched her. "….Why do you ask?" Sam pouted as she watched him not willing to answer right away. "I need to know." His smirk only widened as he saw her determination to make him answer. He paused crossing his arms over his chest and making her wait for his reply while he studied her pretty face. "…Why?"

Sam bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands as she looked away from him. Anything was better than looking at his face right now. "Because I can't understand why you helped your enemy." She sighed. "You probably knew you'd get caught if you helped me..." He shrugged. "Maybe I did."

Sam frowned at his cryptic response. "You knew Tim" she said firmly making him look at her seriously. "Yes I did know...so?" he said watching her intently. Sam sighed trying to figure him out. "Why did you help? As an enemy wouldn't you want my parents dead?"

He sighed. "What makes you think that?" She froze watching him, her eyes never leaving him. "…It makes sense doesn't it?" she said slowly knowing it did. Scam chuckled. "Yes in Jerry's eyes it does.." he whispered harshly giving her a small glare. Sam sighed. "I'm sorry you got caught…It…" She sighed again. "It wasn't right, you were just helping me. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" he said suddenly cutting her off. Sam stayed silent watching him curiously. He smirked. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Sam shook her head and gave him a sad smile. "…But you're in prison…It's kind of my fault-" She stopped talking when he smirked again. "I don't regret anything I do Sam…. I never have." She blinked a few times and tried to talk again. "…But-"

"I don't regret my actions and never will" he said walking right up to her, so that only the cell wall stood in between them. Sam blushed softly but nodded seeing that he wasn't about to change his mind. "Thanks" she whispered still feeling guilty but knowing there was nothing else she could do because he wasn't mad at her.

**As odd as that was. **

Sam sighed. "I... I have to go now." He smirked taking a breath. "Yea, I know." Sam gave him one more small before she turned to leave, knowing that she would always be indebted to him forever now. No matter what anyone else said. She had almost gotten away when she stopped at the sound of his voice.

"By the way.." He said and she turned around to face him, watching him with curiosity. "Yes?" she said watching his small smirk. His eyes only seemed to light up with amusement as he looked at her. "I'm sorry for kissing you."

Sam blushed immediately and her mouth fell open in shock. She was kinda hoping he wouldn't bring that up. To be fair though she had kissed him too, out of need and a few other things so they were really even. Besides he had only done it to calm her down anyway. Sam's mind went back to what he had said about not regretting his actions.

"I thought you never regretted what you did..." she whispered under her breath, blushing softly. "What?" he said suddenly making her look up. Sam blushed again. "It's fine." She looked down. "I have to go..take care Tim. Thanks again."

Scam smirked and sighed. It was so easy to talk to her now. "I'll try to do that...you go now. Your parents need you." She smiled at his concern knowing that he genuinely cared about people now. That he really cared about...her. That was the last thought on her mind as she left the WOOHP building heading to the hospital to check on her parents.

* * *

"Hi mom" Sam said with a smile as she walked into the hospital room with the help of Alex who left after Sam was sitting down. "Hi dear" Gaby said to her daughter glad to see her. "How is your leg?" Sam smiled at her mother's concern, but she knew she had been a lot luckier than her mom and dad had, in more ways than one.

"I'm fine mom...you?" Gaby smiled harder. "I'm fine Sammie. I'll be perfectly okay now, don't worry about me." Sam smiled again still thanking god that it was all okay. Still thanking Tim that he had helped. She moved to stand up after glancing at her mother one more time. She should really let her mother rest, she wanted her to get better as soon as possible and she still had to see her father too.

Moving to the door Sam was about to leave when her mother's voice caught up with her from behind. "Hang on a second Sam.." Sam froze at the doorway and turned, watching her mother curiously, wondering what she had to say. "Yes mom?"

Gaby smiled. "Where is Tim? I want to thank him for saving our lives." Her eyes widened and she was afraid she would fall. Were her ears playing tricks on her?! Or was her mother honestly saying what she heard.

"..What?" Sam asked in confusion clutching the crutches harder as her heart beat in her eardrums. Gaby chuckled. "Don't be so surprised Sam. Tim...where is he? I know you know him Sammie, he must be close to you. Let me talk to him. Please? I just want to thank him for taking such good care of us..." Sam watched her mother smile. "And of you of course....where is he?" Sam stared at her mother in shock, her throat closing up. Her mother was counting on her to give her an answer. To let her see the man that saved them all.

_"God.." _Sam thought as she looked at her mother's hopeful face watching her carefully. It was obvious she wasn't going to forget about him any time soon. Sam gulped still looking at her mom, thinking about Tim locked away in his cell. She bit her lip and sighed.

_"What do I do now?" _

* * *

I'm hoping this was a cute story lol. :P

I've been wanting to write a cute one for a while and thus we have this one. I see that it's a cliffy-ish ending _**(sorry about that) **_But I wanted to end it that way. I hope it's kinda realistic lol.

Anyway!

Thanks for reading,

**PLEASE REVIEW! **(Maybe I can write a sequel for this if anyone wants it bad enough :P)

_**Review!**_

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark : )


End file.
